In existing surround sound systems, sound may be linked to video and cinema film projections and output from several sound devices, often speakers. Surround sound systems are available for commercial applications such as movie theatres as well as for home video and cinema systems. Surround sound systems have drastically improved spectator perception and have provided an improved viewing experience by spacing sound throughout a desired sound environment.
While there has been some success in providing a surround sound system, there exists a need for improving spectator perception and providing a better viewing experience. None of the systems described above appear to provide a surround system for light and color. As such, further work is needed to improve spectator perception and provide a better simulation through a surround system for light and color.